Tout simplement
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Où Kalinda s'avère être étonnamment bonne comme petite amie.


**Tout simplement**

**Auteur : Threeguesses**

**Titre original : Easy as  
**

**Traducteur : Hotladykisses** **(avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Note de l'auteur : **_écrit à l'occasion de la « Porn battle XII » à partir des mots suivants : secret, sentiments, travail, possible. (Et aussi pour exaucer mes voeux, Batman. Un jour je finirai par écrire une histoire avec une intrigue.)_

* * *

Le fait est que, curieusement, Kalinda est une petite amie très acceptable.

Non pas qu'Alicia ait jamais eu de petite amie auparavant (et d'accord, vu qu'elle a la quarantaine, ce n'est peut-être pas le terme le plus approprié – bien que parfois, ce soit vraiment l'impression que cela donne, comme si elles se glissaient des petits mots dans les casiers, on sèche la troisième heure de cours et on baise dans la salle de reprographie, le même genre de messes basses). Et de plus, même si c'était de son âge, c'est à peine si elles ont abordé le sujet du sexe, encore moins celui des relations d'aucune sorte … Seulement… Si Alicia devait mesurer mentalement Kalinda sur une échelle imaginaire de la petite amie idéale, eh bien – Kalinda n'en serait pas bien loin.

Oui, certes, elle est exaspérante, impossible, et refuse toujours de parler de quoi que ce soit. Certes, Alicia ignore tout de sa vie, si elle a des frères et sœurs, si elle préfère les chiens ou les chats. Certes, les enfants d'Alicia lui donnent de l'urticaire. Pourtant, elle se rappelle des choses – la date du prochain rendez-vous d'Alicia chez le coiffeur, comment elle aime son café, quelle est la position de Grace dans son équipe de foot. Alicia ignore si Kalinda a toujours connu son emploi du temps, toujours su quelle était sa couleur préférée, mais à présent elle remarque son attention. Elle n'en ferait pas toute une histoire, vu que, bon, enquêtrice, trouver et retenir des informations, etc, etc – sauf que, sauf que, sauf que…

(Kalinda ne se rappelle même pas le nom de Courtney.)

Au début, quand elles ont commencé, Alicia s'inquiétait que les choses soient différentes au travail. Que Kalinda se montre plus froide, plus distante, pour compenser leur nouvelle intimité. Qu'elle rechigne à l'idée de voir Alicia tout le temps, au travail, en dehors, et à présent aussi au dîner, le soir. Que cela cause des tensions.

Cela n'a pas été le cas.

Kalinda n'est pas la même au travail, elle est… plus. Elle vient tirer Alicia d'un briefing et lui apporte du café, réclame son assistance sur des affaires plus importantes. Alicia se retrouve à seconder à la barre sur l'un des plus gros procès annuels de la firme – air confus de Will et Diane, léger sourire en coin de Kalinda. Tout cela comme si de rien n'était, comme si c'était normal, et Alicia ne veut pas la remercier au cas où elle arrêterait.

Et c'est… Alicia pensait qu'elles seraient plus discrètes. Non pas qu'elles s'embrassent dans l'ascenseur, mais Kalinda ne semble même pas se donner la peine d'afficher un visage impassible. Elle est toujours en train de lui sourire, de s'asseoir plus près d'elle qu'auparavant. Elle la touche – pas ouvertement, une tape sur l'épaule, des doigts qui effleurent rapidement le creux d'un coude- mais souvent, et quand on peut les voir. Une fois, alors qu'Alicia ne prête pas assez attention au mémo qu'elles sont en train de lire, Kalinda lui saisit le menton d'une main légère, la fait regarder. Techniquement, elles sont seules, mais les murs de la salle de conférence sont vitrés. Le rouge aux joues d'Alicia perdure pendant tout le reste de leur rencontre.

Cela reste réservé, parce que Kalinda est réservée, mais tout être doté d'un cerveau peut voir qu'elles sont réconciliées.

Parfois Alicia se demande si c'est elle, si elle a revu ses attentes à la baisse. Autrefois, il lui fallait des repas raffinés, des attentions. A présent, il ne lui faut plus que le sourire tranquille de Kalinda, sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel quand elle flirte. (C'est la seconde fois à présent qu'elle apporte à Alicia son déjeuner sans incitation préalable, elle entre et sort en coup de vent d'un accord en cours de négociation, laisse une salade ou un sandwich à la place d'Alicia. Tout le monde discute, qui doit payer pour quoi, et Alicia a envie de tous les secouer et de dire : regardez, elle m'a acheté mon repas.)

Et ce n'est pas qu'au travail.

Kalinda est bonne dans d'autres domaines aussi, scandaleusement bonne. Sur le divan et sous la douche, une fois debout contre la porte, parce qu'elles n'ont pas pu attendre - le comptoir de la cuisine, dieu du ciel ! Elle est toujours intéressée, toujours partante – c'est comme de faire l'amour avec un adolescent, jusqu'au fait qu'il soit si facile de la faire jouir. (Alicia est plus difficile, il lui faut du temps, mais apparemment, le prendre ne dérange pas Kalinda.)

Maintenant, par exemple : elle propulse Alicia au-dessus d'elle, réfute toute objection (tu es sûre, tu es sûre, et si je…), et c'est si bon, les mains d'Alicia sur la tête du lit, ses genoux sur l'oreiller, la langue de Kalinda, ses doigts, et sa façon de préférer quand Alicia s'abandonne bruyamment. Après, Alicia s'effondre à l'envers sur le lit, hors d'haleine.

Pourtant… Kalinda lui tapote la jambe. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Comme ça – un geste du poignet, un haussement d'épaule. Sans explication.

« Seigneur, pourquoi ? » grogne Alicia en remontant le drap par-dessus sa hanche. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir à faire à…» Elle jette un œil à sa montre. « Sept heures du soir un vendredi ? »

Kalinda esquisse un petit sourire, se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Alicia. « Des choses. »

Alicia abandonne. « Très bien. » lui crie-t-elle tandis que Kalinda disparaît dans la salle da bain pour s'habiller. «Sois mystérieuse. Je vais passer ma soirée avec une bouteille de vin. »

Kalinda réapparaît, levant les yeux au ciel. « Je suis sûre que vous serez très heureuses toutes les deux. » dit-elle tout en grimpant sur le lit et en se laissant tomber sans trop de douceur sur les genoux d'Alicia. Elle est vêtue de ses bas et d'un chemisier déboutonné, sa jupe est encore quelque part dans la cuisine. Elle fait un signe impérieux du menton à Alicia afin que celle-ci attrape le fermoir de son collier.

Alicia rit et s'exécute. Sa tâche accomplie, elle tire légèrement sur les bords du chemisier ouvert. Parfois Kalinda tolère qu'on la cajole après l'amour, parfois non. Aujourd'hui c'est non – elle chasse la main d'Alicia, boutonne son chemisier elle-même. Seulement ensuite, elle ne bouge pas.

« Si tu m'attends, je peux rapporter le souper après. Revenir.

- Oh. » Alicia est bêtement ravie. « Je… Oui, ce serait bien. » Elle se sent sotte et inepte.

Kalinda esquisse un petit sourire. « D'accord. » dit-elle, et elle se penche pour planter sur la bouche d'Alicia le robuste sceau d'un baiser. C'est un bisou machinal - à tout à l'heure mon cœur. Alicia embrassait tout le temps Peter comme cela autrefois.

Tout d'un coup, on dirait que la température de la chambre a augmenté de vingt degrés.

« Bon », poursuit Kalinda en glissant des genoux d'Alicia. « Tu veux manger thaï, il y a cette boutique au coin de… » Elle s'interrompt à la vue du visage d'Alicia. « Quoi ?

- Rien. Seulement… » Alicia secoue la tête. « Kalinda, est-ce qu'on est… ? »

Sa phrase pourrait finir d'un million de façons différentes, et Alicia n'arrive pas à en trouver une seule qui ne soit pas terrifiante.

Kalinda cligne des yeux. Un frisson de quelque chose apparaît dans son regard, puis disparaît. « Oui. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules au bout d'un instant, comme si c'était une évidence. Elle repêche ses boucles d'oreille sur la coiffeuse.

Alicia la regarde bouche bée. L'incarnation même de l'évitement, une version adolescente de la conversation –oui, oui- et Alicia s'en moque. Un million de fins possible, et c'est la réponse de Kalinda à chacune d'elles.

Kalinda ignore ostensiblement sa réaction. Ses talons claquent dans l'entrée. « Alors, thaï ? »

Alicia rit, incrédule. « Oui, bien sûr, Kalinda. Mon Dieu. » Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Ce que tu veux. »

Kalinda file dehors sans même un au revoir.

Alicia enfouit son sourire dans l'oreiller. Elle sait que Kalinda va revenir avec tous ses plats préférés, et aucun de ceux d'Alicia, parce que lui dire « ce que tu veux » revient à agiter un drapeau rouge sous le nez d'un taureau. Elle sait qu'elle sera distante et lasse, qu'elle ira s'asseoir à bonne distance d'elle sur le canapé, qu'elle tournera vicieusement en dérision tous ses choix de films. Qu'elle gardera toujours des secrets et refusera de parler des sentiments.

Mais.

Elle sait aussi que si elle lui prend la main pendant le générique, Kalinda la lui laissera au moins cinq minutes. Que lorsqu'elles iront se coucher, elle insistera pour la caresser avec sa bouche, même si Alicia ne jouit pas. Qu'au matin, ensommeillée et chiffonnée, elle posera la tête contre le dos d'Alicia sous la douche, toute en bâillements mouillés sur sa peau. Qu'elle préparera le café d'Alicia sans demander.

Qu'elle prétendra ignorer de quoi parle Alicia, mais lorsqu'elles se diront au revoir dans l'entrée, elle l'embrassera toujours un peu plus longuement, pendant que le silence s'étire comme un ruban de caramel et s'éternise. Une main sur la joue d'Alicia, une promesse qu'elle n'a pas faite, mais qu'elle tiendra.


End file.
